Rescue At Sea
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Gabriella and Gillette have both been kidnapped by pirates, and are doomed to die in the Caribbean. What neither of them know is that they are the other's family. Has a happy ending. Sorry if the summary sounds dreadful, the story is better than it was. Also, I mean to add Theodore as well, but I've reached my limit of four characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped by Pirates

Gabriella Cook was dreaming that her adoptive parents had found a treasure chest that was hidden on the sandy beach of the Caribbean. Her mother and father were looking for such a chest of treasure because they were archaeologists, and in her dream, they had hauled the chest out of its sandy grave, and had told Gabriella to open the lid.

As she did so, she could hear noises from downstairs. Her sleep becoming disturbed from the noises downstairs, Gabriella frowned in concentration and opened the chest of treasure to reveal gold and jewels the size of her fist.

"Wow" her mother, Angela breathed in awe. Her father, Jack was also staring at the beautiful jewels inside. There were rubies as red as blood, and as big as a chicken's egg. Sapphires, the size of a baby's fist, sparkled in the Jamaican sun, their dark blue colour glinting in the air around them. Other stones also beamed in the sun, their dark and bright colours beaming brightly. It was, in short, sixteenth century bling.

BOOM! Startled, Gabriella woke up with a jump, wondering what had made such a sound. As the terrible noise echoed through the house, her blood turned cold as she realised that it was the unmistakeable sound of gunshots. Hurriedly, she jumped out of bed, and ducked underneath it, hardly daring to breathe.

She shivered, terrified, as she heard the sounds of footsteps, and then a voice.

"If anyone is in here, grab them, and take them to the ship." A man's voice ordered, and Gabriella stiffened in fear. It was the voice of Captain Radcliffe, the most notorious pirate in all of England. He owned a ship called _The Rubieista, _one of the fastest ships that ever sailed the sea.

She froze, hoping against hope that the pirates wouldn't find her. She heard one of them saying, "Wow, look at this pearl necklace, it must belong to a little lass."

Captain Radcliffe snorted. "Aye, but there is nobody here," he said, and then added, "So, where is she?"

"Maybe she went to stay with a friend. Or maybe, that couple that we shot were her aunt and uncle, and she's gone back home." Another pirate suggested, sounding thoughtful.

Under her bed, Gabriella let out a silent scream of horror. She now realised that the gunshots she had heard from downstairs had been the death of her parents, and she'd never see them again.

However, Captain Radcliffe was not stupid, and that it was possible that the little girl might be hiding somewhere.

"It's possible that she's hiding somewhere, like under her bed, perhaps." So saying, he lifted up the duvet of her bed, but didn't see her.

When he straightened up again, he was pleased to see that the young girl had been trapped in a headlock by his newest recruit, a French pirate by the name of Matthew.

"Tres bien, Monsieur Matthew," he said in perfect French, and Matthew nodded his thanks.

"So, what do we do with you know, then?" Radcliffe asked grinning horribly down at Gabriella, who shuddered.

There were cries of "Kill her!" that followed his words, except for one pirate, who said, "How about we make her find that treasure chest that everyone in Port Royal has been looking for, and then we kill her?"

His captain eyed him thoughtfully, before he nodded.

"That's a really good idea, Lieutenant Peters," he said, and then added, "Knock her out, and take her to the ship."

Matthew, who was still holding her in a tight grip in one arm, grabbed a large hard book, and whacked her over the head with it.

Gabriella fell to the ground hard, and striking her head on the ground, could see blackness clouding her vision.

Well, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Gabriella and Gillette

Gabriella And Gillette

When Gabriella awoke some time later, she automatically shielded her sea green eyes from the dazzling sunlight that was illuminating the room she was in. Blinking a couple of times, she was shocked to see that she was in some kind of cell, and let out a scream.

"Cut it out, I'm trying to sleep." A male voice groaned, as Gabriella looked up, happy to see that she wasn't alone. The man in the cell next to her was wearing a Lieutenant's uniform, and a wig. She could tell that it was a Lieutenant's uniform he was wearing, as she had seen this man before in a dream. Also, two of her dead father's friends were Lieutenants, as well.

"Sorry, I'm just really scared, and anyway, judging by the position of the sun, it's about quarter past ten in the morning." She said.

The man's brown eyes widened slightly, before giving her a gentle smile.

"It's O.K. we're in the same boat together, aren't we?" He said kindly, before adding, "Goodness, I'm being perfectly impolite. My name is Lt. Andrew Gillette, but everyone calls me Gillette. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Cook, but somehow I don't think it fits anymore, as my parents are both dead." Gabriella said, and turned away, to disguise the fact that she was crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Gillette, before thinking _I can't really cheer her up. After all, we are on a pirate ship, and she's got no family._

In an attempt to cheer each other up, they made up stories about life at sea. Gabriella told several about mermaids, while Gillette told her stories about the best ship ever called the _Dauntless._

"That's a nice name for a made-up ship," said Gabriella, unaware that the _Dauntless _was in fact, a real ship. Gillette told her that it was a real ship, before noticing just how long they had chatted together. It was now dusk, and so, with a warm "Good Night" to each other, Gillette and Gabriella fell asleep.


	3. Where's Gillette?

Where's Gillette?

The crew of _The _ _Dauntless _were worried. They had decided to take a holiday in the Caribbean, and everyone had cheered. Among the cheering sailors were three very good friends: James Norrington, who was the Commodore of _The Dauntless; _and two Liuetenant's; Andrew Gillette and Theodore Grooves.

The plan was to set sail the morning after Gabriella had been kidnapped, but there had been no sign of Gillette, which had everybody worried.

"It's not like Gillette to not turn up, James." Theo told him that morning, and James had agreed. Normally, Gillette would have been the second to arrive at the docks, but, as I said, there was no sign of him.

Theo and James had walked down the main streets of Port Royal together, calling Gillette's name. There was no answer, of course, and James and Theo's nerves were at breaking point, when they heard screaming behind them.

The two men turned to see a group of people standing outside a large manor, some of them looking revolted and angry, others were crying, as two hamocks were carried out of the building, each carrying a dead body.

Frowning, the two approached the group, and James asked a crying woman what had happened.

"Ah, Sir, last night, a gang of pirates murdered my Mistress and Master, and kidnapped Miss Gabriella."

"Those same pirates kidnapped my Master Andrew Gillette, and he's gone too," said another woman, who was looking furious.

James thanked her, and asked what ship the pirates had come from.

"_The Rubiesta, _Sir." She said, and James' mouth dropped.

He called to Theo to follow him, and to set up a plan of rescuing Gillette and Gabriella.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm At Sea

It had been one and a half weeks since Gabriella and Gillette had been kidnapped from Port Royal, and they had plenty to chat about. Gabriella told Gillette all about her parents, and Gillette told her all about life at sea.

"I was heading to Jamacia, after a three week holiday at home, when those blasted pirates kidnapped me, what about you?"

"My parents were murdered by said pirates, and then kidnapped me. We were also planning to go to Jamaca, to look for a treasure chest there, seeing as my parents were archeologists."

Gillette looked at her, highly impressed. "Well, we were going to Jamaca, because we were also looking for the same treasure chest. It's been buried for ten years; my friend James placed it there, in memory of his only child, who he called "the Princess of the Sea."

Gabriella was so interested in hearing this story, that she didn't hear the storm, until the French pirate Matthew, came rushing in, and started yelling, "Gillette, we need your help on deck!" in a heavy French accent.

Sighing, Gillette climbed unsteadily to his feet, and followed the French pirate out on deck, calling "Good Night" to Gabriella.

She called back, "You too, and come back safe", before promptly falling asleep.

However, this was easier said than done, as the deck was slippery, and, as Gillette tried to help the other pirates to bring _The Rubiesta _under control, a massive wave snaked around Gillette's waist, and pulled him into the sea.

Caught by surprise, Gillette somehow managed to grab the wooden plank, and lay on top of it.

The storm raged around him, but he kept a very firm grip on the wooden plank, and didn't fall off. The storm carried on upsetting the sea, until about half seven the next morning, by which time Gillette was miles away from _The Rubiesta._

About half a mile away, however, was the ship Gillette would have been ecstatic to see; _HMS The Dauntless._


	5. Hello James

As the raging, churning, ebony sea slowly but surely settled into it's normal calm blue, there were only three things out on this area of the ocean that were visible to anyone who might be there.

The first thing of course, was the sea, a light azure colour, on which two things could be seen. The first thing was a wide plank of wood, on which an unconscious man was lying. The other thing was a ship, with the Union Jack flying from its mast, as well as white flags.

This ship, known as the HMS Dauntless, was currently captioned by a man by the name of James Norrington. James was a feared pirate catcher, and he was known by many pirates as this name.

But pirate catching aside, James was also a fierce friend to those who were his friends. As it so happened, Gillette, who was the man who was unconscious on the plank, knew James very well, and was one of his closest friends.

A sudden splash alerted Gillette to awaken from his almost comatose state, and blink rapidly, trying to work out where he was. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a brown-haired figure swimming in the sea; a rope tied around his waist and also to one of the gun barrels.

"James!" Gillette croaked as loudly as he could, before looking worried. He feared that he might have pneumonia, and that James wouldn't hear him. So he did the only other thing he could think of, and began to paddle on the plank towards his friend.

James, who had had enough of swimming, was alerted by someone calling his name. He looked up, and he was most astonished and delighted to see his friend, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette paddling towards him.

He gasped, and called up to the others, "Man Overboard!" which he only shouted if there was someone who needed his help; and also, if James needed help in helping whoever needed help.

Three Lieutenant's instantly offered their services in helping James and Gillette, who were soon safe on board the deck of the Dauntless. Gillette was sitting up, and up-chucking sea water into the sea, shivering as he did so.

When he was quite finished, he followed James to the infirmary, with orders to "sleep and get better." He dozed off without complaint, much to James' pleasure who liked to avoid an argument if at all possible.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

The following afternoon, Gillette came around, and he and James chattered about all sorts of things: James told him that there hadn't been any excitement at all, while Gillette told him all about the Rubiesta, and Gabriella.

"The poor girl must be worried sick about me; she must have thought I had died at sea, or something." Gillette said, worry clearly evident in his tone. James put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"But you're not dead, and if Gabriella is to see you again, you can be sure of it." He said, smiling.

Gillette knew that James was right, and so, he sank back into sleepiness, awakening refreshed and well the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Luncheon and the _Dauntless_

While Gillette was getting better on the _Dauntless, _having come down with the begining of pneumonia, Gabriella was scared stiff that Gillette was dead, while she was held as a Prisoner on board the _Rubiesta._

She was also very worried about reaching Jamaica; once the pirates had no use of her, they'd be garotting her neck. When she had been younger, her adoptive father had captured a pirate, and then had garotted his neck, all the while enjoying the choking sounds that he was making.

She shuddered at the memory, even though she'd been pleased at the time. She also wondered, for the very first time, why it was that the _Rubiesta _prison cell looked so familiar to her. It was odd, as up until now, the thought had never occurred to her.

She had never caused any illegal trouble in Port Royal, so of course, she'd never been to prison. So why was it that the cell that she was in looked so familiar?

She sat back for a bit, leaning against the wall, when one of the pirates rushed in, a leer on his face.

"Well, lass. You're in for a treat; the captain's invited you to join him for luncheon." He held out a turquoise dress, and added, "He also requested you wear this."

Gabriella scoffed. "No thanks; I'd rather not have luncheon with the despicable man who murdered my adoptive parents if you don't mind."

The pirate leered at her again, and withdrew a sword. "He said I was to kill you if you refused, and you'd never see your biological parents again."

Gabriella jumped up. "You know my real parents?" She asked, and the pirate rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Well, in that case, hand me that dress. Tell your captain I'll be joining him for lunch." She said, and turned her back to put on the dress.

As she dressed, she happened to glance through the cannon hole, and spot something on the horizon. Although she didn't know it, that speck was her salvation, the _Dauntless._

The pirate soon came back, and escorted the thirteen year old through the ship's many corridor's, before arriving at the Dinning Room.

"Here you are, Lass. Luncheon for you." He sneered, opening the door and pushing her inside.

Gabriella stumbled, and nearly fell over. The captain looked up, a nasty smile playing on his lips as he spotted her.

"Good to see you." He sneered, and gestured towards a table set with the most amazing foods. There was all sorts of tropical fruit, fish, and golden goblets filled to the brim with coconut milk.

Gabriella's stomach rumbled, and she sat down, and, after receiving permission to do so, hesitantly began to eat.

The pirate and the young girl ate in silence, until a cry rang out through out the ship. The same pirate who had escorted Gabriella, came running in, and yelling, "Captain! We're under attack!"

Captain Radcliffe jumped to his feet, and withdrew his sword. "Who's bothering us, Phillip?"

Phillip looked very scared. "It's _him, _Captain."

Radcliffe looked startled, before glancing over at Gabriella, and smirked. "Well, then. Tell everybody to start fighting. _He _and his crew will be dead soon, and we'll have nothing to worry about anymore."

"Who are you two referring to?" Gabriella asked, but she got no reply, as the two wicked pirates rushed out of the dinning room, causing Gabriella to hide under the table.

She hid there for a very long time; she heard the sounds of battle raging overhead, and she hoped that is was the pirates getting killed, and not the crew of the other ship. She briefly wondered what ship it was, and whose name that the pirates feared to speak.

Then, quite suddenly, it was remarkably silent. There were no sounds of swords hitting other swords, or splashing in the sea. It was an eery silence, and Gabriella climbed out from under the table.

_It's so spooky, the silence, _she thought, as she made her way out of the Dinning Room. She walked along the corridors, which were silent and still. She carried on walking, feeling an uneasy feeling wash over her.

"Is anybody there?" She called, loudly, annoyed at the rising hysteria in her voice. Just then, she let out a scream as someone placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

There, in front of her, was a scowling man. He was clearly a Commodore, judging by his uniform. His eyes, which were like miniature oceans were narrowed into slits.

"Hello." Gabriella said, trying to fight the panic that was overcoming her. Then, she felt something hard bash the side of her head, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

A feeling of Deja-vu

_Previously:_

_"Is anybody there?" She called, loudly, annoyed at the rising hysteria in her voice. Just then, she let out a scream as someone placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around._

_Therre, in front of her, was a scowling man. He was clearly a Commodore, judging by his uniform. His eyes, which were like miniature oceans were narrowed into slits._

_"Hello." Gabriella said, trying to fight the panic that was overcoming her. Then, she felt something hard bash the side of her head, and everything went black._

As the girl fell, James looked up, and smiled at Theodore, who had just knocked her out by means of a small wooden plank.

"Good work, Theo." He said before bending down and lifted the girl up in his arms. "Thanks, James." Theo said, sneering at who he had assumed was a female pirate, before he had a sudden brainwave and his eyes widend in alarm, realising that he was wrong.

"James, turquiose is the colour that a girl wears if she a prisoner, emerald is the colour she wears if she's a pirate." James frowned, feeling foolish at his own mistake, and headed towards the main deck of the _Rubiesta._

Several other men of his crew were gathering together on deck, with all the treasure they had gathered from every single room. There were some nice dishes and extremely amazing swords. Some of the swords had precious or semi-precious gems in the handle like pearls and rubies. There were also four treasure chests filled to the brim of jewelery.

"Well, those pirates did well at their pillaging, before we put a permanent stop to it." James remarked, and continued on his way, Gabriella in his arms. When he had reached the deck of the _Dauntless,_ he heard Gillette let out a cry of "Gabriella!"

James turned, to see Gillette come running towards him, an elated smile on his face. His face fell, however, when he noticed that Gabriella had a wonderful lump blossoming on her forehead, and was clearly out cold.

"So this is your friend, then Gillette?" James asked, and Gillette nodded.

"Sorry we had the meanings of emerald and turquoise mixed up, by the way." James said, and had the sense to look unhappy.

"Never mind, James. I'm sure Gabriella will be fine." Gillette said, and held out his arms to take the girl from him.

As he did so, James suddenly had a distinct feeling of deja-vu. There was something familliar about her, but he couldn't say what.

"Gillette, is it just me, or does Gabriella look familliar to you?" He asked, and Gillette looked down at the girl in his arms. There _was_ something familliar about her; he'd seen that there was when he first met her.

As he took in her features, he remembered the colour of her eyes, sea-green. She had dark blonde hair, and those two character traiats alone reminded him of two people that he knew rather well.


End file.
